


The Doppler Effect

by lightswoodmagic (sarah_writes)



Series: Uni AU [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Harry and Louis are physics students, Harry's costume is confusing, M/M, Tipsy Harry, Very brief blow job mention, halloween party, pre smut, small amounts of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/pseuds/lightswoodmagic
Summary: “A...zebra?”Harry sighed heavily, rolling his eyes upwards as he heard Niall chuckle next to him.“No no, okay, I’ll - the hint again,” he explained, shaking his head and gesturing, his drink spilling behind him. He ignored the sharp cry that sounded afterwards, the muffled curse that followed as someone shook vodka and some kind of juice out of their hair. He leant forward, smiling widely. “Nyoooooooom.” His head travelled quickly from left to right and he giggled at the sound, images of race tracks and cars running through his head.Okay, maybe he was a little drunk.Or, there's only one person who figures out Harry's Halloween costume





	The Doppler Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by an episode of the Big Bang Theory, and you can find a picture of Harry's costume [here](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/553098397955988450/?lp=true)!
> 
> A massive thank you as always to Caroline for existing, and my group chats for the constant love and support.

“A...zebra?”

Harry sighed heavily, rolling his eyes upwards as he heard Niall chuckle next to him. 

“No no, okay, I’ll - the hint again,” he explained, shaking his head and gesturing, his drink spilling behind him. He ignored the sharp cry that sounded afterwards, the muffled curse that followed as someone shook vodka and some kind of juice out of their hair. He leant forward, smiling widely. “Nyoooooooom.” His head travelled quickly from left to right and he giggled at the sound, images of race tracks and cars running through his head. 

Okay, maybe he was a little drunk. 

The girl stared at him, her eyebrows knitted together and an almost scared look on her face. “A train?”

Harry groaned, letting his head fall forwards before he swallowed the rest of his drink. He opened his mouth to speak, but it snapped shut when the girl stepped closer with a smirk, her hand coming to rest on his chest. He stared at her hand, eyes jumping to her face, and then he shot a panicked look at Niall, his eyes begging for help. 

“Ummm, I don’t - gah, I’m not really _interest - .”_ He stumbled over his words, taking a step back and out of her reach. When she took another step towards him, reaching out again, and Niall proved to be no help, he had no choice. 

He let out a small scream of panic, ducked past her, and weaved quickly through the crowd. He stopped suddenly in a small group and tried to listen; maybe he could join these people! 

“ - so then I said that Trump had some good points and - ”

Harry wrinkled his nose and darted away, making small _nyooms_ as he moved through the room. He hardly knew anyone here, couldn’t remember why he’d told Niall he’d come to a Halloween party. He’d always loved Halloween, and he supposed the punch was delicious, but now he’d lost Niall and random girls were trying to hit on him and he didn’t have any punch left and no one recognised his costume and -

“What are you supposed to be?” 

He pulled up short, accidentally crashing into the back of what looked like a bumblebee, and landed back against the hallway wall behind him. Standing across from him was a man, sharp cheekbones and inky black hair, a cigarette tucked behind his ear and an amused smirk on his face. He was wearing a leather jacket, and as Harry tilted his head, he thought he kind of looked like Danny from Grease. 

“I’ll give you a hint!” he announced, clearing his throat and leaning forward. “Nyooooooom!” He giggled again as his head moved, and when he looked up, the man was grinning back. 

“I’m still not really sure to be honest, but,” the man shrugged, “I’m Zayn anyway.”

“Harry!”

“So Harry, what are you exactly?”

Just as he took a breath to respond, he was cut off by a new voice.

“Obviously the Doppler effect, what kind of science student are you Zaynie?”

Harry let a gasp escape as he swung around to face the _one person_ who had figured out his costume, but he stopped short when he came face to face with Peter Pan. His eyes were filled with mischief, a wide smile on his face, and as Harry let his eyes travel down his body, he’d never appreciated tights so much in his _life_. The man looked familiar, but with blue eyes darting down his body, he couldn’t focus enough to figure it out. When their gazes locked, he suddenly felt sober and dizzy at the same time. 

“Yes!” Harry pumped his fist in the air. “No one else has got it yet!” 

The man smiled softly at him, and Harry hardly noticed Zayn slip away. “Well, maybe you can tell me more about it.” 

“You were the one who knew, surely you already know,” Harry grinned, shifting closer and humming slightly when the man rested back against the opposite wall.

His eyebrows rose quickly when Harry couldn’t seem to stop himself from curiously reaching out to settle his hand into the dip of his waist just to see how the man’s curves felt under his palm. He didn’t know what to do when the man lifted his arms to wrap them around Harry’s neck. “Maybe I wanted you to explain it to me,” he murmured, and Harry swallowed heavily. 

He didn’t do this. He was a physics student, slightly awkward by design and with no time to date. He’d had a couple of hook ups, nothing serious, but enough to know what he was doing, but somehow this felt different, this gorgeous man with his dark lashes and beautiful curves and stunning smile standing pressed up against him. Goosebumps broke out over his skin as the man played with the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. He let his hand run down the man’s waist and hip, the green material of his costume bunching slightly where Harry’s fingers caught, and when he heard a sharp intake of breath, he realised he’d lightly cupped his arse. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure what I’m doing but I can’t seem to stop touching you,” he blurted out as he took a step back. The hallway seemed to be eerily vacant now, just the two of them in their own little bubble. Harry didn’t know how this had escalated so quickly, but another look at Peter Pan had him not really caring, and he gave up any pretence of self control or preservation. 

The man smiled at him as fingers clenched in mid air, grabbing Harry by his striped jumpsuit and reeling him back in. “Don’t worry, most men can’t resist my hilarious jokes and killer bum.”

Harry scoffed, trying to hide the grin creeping slowly across his face, but he knew he’d lost when the man’s eyes twinkled at him. “To be fair, I don’t think there’s anyone that could resist you in those tights, love.”

The other man grinned, a wicked thing that had Harry moving forward to press him further into the wall, lips barely centimetres apart when the man spoke. “Well it’s lucky for you, isn’t it?”

“What is?” Harry murmured, his voice vacant and distracted as he tried to chase the drop of alcohol teasing him from the corner of the man’s mouth, not caring what it was.

“That I only like men in costumes that represent obscure physics references.”

And then all Harry felt was heat. _Peach schnapps_ , he thought dazedly, and then he closed his eyes and fell further into the wall.

The man’s lips were thin and soft, his top lip slotted perfectly in between Harry’s as he shifted to line up their bodies perfectly. Harry felt his hands tremble as they held his waist tightly, but he sighed into the kiss when the man gripped his hair and licked into his mouth. 

From there it was _dizzying,_ and Harry couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the feeling of fingers through his hair, the slick pressure as the man sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, the slight pain that made Harry groan when he nipped his top lip. He couldn’t get enough of the body against his as his hands slid down a thigh to wrap it around his waist, couldn’t get enough of the soft noises gasped into his mouth as he ground forward, of the hot, hard length he could feel through the man’s tights as their kisses grew more desperate. 

Just as Harry trailed his mouth down the man’s neck, sucking a bruise into the delicate skin, his hand was caught in a tight grip and he was dragged into a locked bedroom. 

The last thing he could remember before he fell asleep was a kiss to his temple, an arm around his waist, a body pressed to his back, and a whisper of his name. 

******

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom with cold sheets next to him, a slightly dry mouth the only sign of the alcohol he’d had the night before, the semi under the covers the only sign that maybe he hadn’t been alone. 

He looked slowly to the right and made a happy noise at the unopened bottle of water sitting on the bedside table. He sat up to lean against the headboard, cracked the top and skulled half the water before settling into the mattress with a hum. Just as he set the bottle back down, the door swung open and there he was, the man that Harry had been so entranced by. Recognition hit him like a tonne of bricks, and he couldn’t _believe_ he hadn’t noticed straight away. 

“Louis.” His voice held the obvious tone of realisation, and he blushed when Louis grinned.

“Harry,” he sat gently on the edge of the bed, his feet swinging slightly. “Remembered who I am?”

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry, I’m so embarrassed.”

“It’s not like we’ve had classes together for two years and currently have our third year physics class together every week - .”

“I know, I’m so sorry,” Harry rushed the words out as he settled his hand on Louis’ thigh, “and I’ve been trying to work up the courage to talk to you for _years_ and now I can’t believe that I - I’m so sorry.”

Louis was staring at him, but he laughed when Harry stopped, his hand falling to rest on Harry’s as his thumb rubbed circles against his skin. “Harry, honestly, it’s fine. I’m just glad it happened, yeah?” Harry grinned at him, a warm flash settling through him at Louis’ answering wink. 

Harry shifted awkwardly to lay back down, speaking just as Louis settled beside him. “I ahhh, did anything happen last night? I remember kissing you, but that’s all,” he explained apologetically, but Louis’ expression stayed clear, even as he swung his leg to straddle Harry. His hands fell to Louis’ thighs, gently running up the soft material of his sweatpants even as his brain halted. 

“Nothing happened last night, but today’s only just started,” Louis shifted his hips, grinding down just as Harry felt his cock twitch. “Been wanting to suck you for months now.” Louis stopped suddenly, his hand coming up to cup Harry’s face. “Is that - is that okay?” 

Harry took a moment to nuzzle into the touch before he nodded dumbly, grabbing onto Louis’ shirt and hauling him down to claim his mouth. 

It wasn’t until later, when his fingers were threaded through soft brown hair, when Louis’ lips were wrapped around him, his tongue pressing against the vein on the underside of his cock, that he realised he could still taste peaches. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :) feel free to come visit me on Tumblr [here](https://lightwoodsmagic.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "zebra". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/zebra), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).


End file.
